


What Fools These Mortals Be

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one understands you, but you, or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fools These Mortals Be

You’re an open-minded man trapped in a troll’s body, so you have absolutely no qualms with throwing his legs over your shoulders and pounding him into your human mattress. 

_He doesn’t even complain about the awkward position._

“You’re pretty flexible there, aren’t you chief?” 

“Stop fucking calling me that, you piece of garbage,” he says, but you know he doesn’t mean it. Or maybe he does. Either way, it’s cool. There’s a connection between the two of you and you know he feels it. In fact, you’re willing to wager he’s feeling a lot of things right about now. 

“Aw, come on,” you say. You adjust your hips and he cries out, his nook dripping and spasming around your bulge. “Don’t be that way, chief.” You pull back a bit and extend his leg straight into the air. You grip his ankle with one hand and glide your hand down his leg with the other. He shudders, the smoothness of gold and amethyst caressing his skin. 

When he closes his eyes, you use that same hand to smack his inner thigh and watch, fascinated by the way his breath hitches and his body jerks beneath you. “Besides, I’ll call you whatever I want.” 

“Fuck you,” he gasps out and you nip at his calf. 

“That’d be a change, wouldn’t it…  _Eridan_?”

“If you were going for sexy, you failed miserably. I just thought you should know that,” he says, but the moan that follows says otherwise. “And take off my fucking cape. You look like an idiot.”

“What this?” You run your hands down the soft, but sturdy fabric. “Nah, I don’t think I will. It sort of smells like you.”

“Yeah, that’s not something a creepy asshole would say,” he says. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You pull back even further and grip him by the hips. “Just shut up and flip over, would you?”

He glares up at you, but complies. You wait patiently for him to make himself comfortable on his hands and knees before you lean forward and knock his arms from under him. He falls, face down, ass up and you think that’s a pretty perfect position for a cat almost, but not quite, as cool as you. 

_You slide into him before he can prop himself up again._

“Ahh! Fuck, Cro…”

You like watching him scratch at your sheets, but before long, you’re craving more and you reach forward and grab a fistful of that meticulously styled hair and jerk him up and back against your chest. 

“Let go,” he orders and you think that’s pretty cute. 

“Calm down, chief.”

“I said fucking let go before I—” he snaps and you grip even harder and jerk his head back. 

“Easy there,” you taunt him, breath against his ear. You wrap your free arm around him, hand ghosting down his abdomen. Your grasp his bulge and stroke and he goes frigid against you. “Before you what, you little smart mouthed shit? No rifles here, no wands. Just you and me and my bulge buried in your greedy nook and you’re still barking orders at me like I’m going to follow them.”

Eridan’s panting now, body shuddering against you and you know he’s had about as much as he can take. “When are you going to get it through your pretty little head? My fucking bubble,” you growl. “My fucking rules.”

The whimper that tumbles from his mouth is followed by a rush of liquid violet between his legs. You add to the mess, flooding his nook with your genetic material, your dangerously sharp fangs scraping against the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. 

You take a moment to catch your breath, inhaling and exhaling against his skin. 

_He really does smell good._

_“_ A man could get used to this,” you say and kiss away the trail of blood running down his skin.

“I’m calling bullshit on this human theory of yours,” he says. “You’re not a human. You’re a fool. You’re all the damn fools. All of them.”

“Yeah, I hear that, chief,” you say with a chuckle. ”I hear that.”

_And part of you silently admits that he’s right._


End file.
